darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Troll Stronghold storeroom
The Troll Stronghold Storeroom is the place in the Troll Stronghold where the Mountain trolls hoard their prized Goutweed, an important ingredient in troll cooking. The storeroom is on the lower level of the stronghold, accessible via stairs from the kitchen on the middle level. During and after the Eadgar's Ruse quest, the player can take goutweed from the storeroom ('''note: '''after you've completed Eadgar's Ruse, a key won't be necessary to enter the storeroom). This process occurs much like an minigame although it is not designated as such. Players familiar with the Sorceress's Garden minigame will notice that the process is similar to stealing herbs in that minigame. The storeroom is initially locked. During Eadgar's Ruse, players must find the storeroom key in the Troll Stronghold kitchen (search the kitchen drawers) and use it to unlock the storeroom. Once unlocked, the storeroom subsequently remains unlocked. The player obtains goutweed by getting to the storage bin on the southern wall of the storeroom. Troll guards, however, patrol the room, which is like a small maze because of the many crates there. If a guard sees the player, it will throw its club at the intruder with surprising accuracy, knock them unconscious and causing 0-60 points of damage. Fortunately, the trolls are not bright enough to secure the player in the prison. Instead, they will drop the player right outside the storeroom. Note that the Protect from Missiles prayer will save you the damage from the club, but will not prevent you from being knocked out. Sometimes if the player runs through a guard, it may not see the player even if he is one square away; this happens especially near the door to the room. A guard only sees the player if it is directly facing the player and within (approximately) five squares of the player. The key to reaching the goutweed is to run through parts of the maze when the guards cannot see the player. There are several routes players can take, and players can use safe spots that no guards ever examine. A safe and fast one is the 3-leg path shown on the map, using two safe spots. If your prayer level is high and the regular safe spotting method isn't working properly for you, there's another way. To minimised the damage you might get, it's recommended to enable Protect from Missiles. With that enabled, simply turn on run and click the second safe spot on the minimap, this might not work out in the first try, but try again. Once you're at the second safe spot turn down the camera and make it face the crate where you can pick the goutweed. With angles set, Protect from Missiles and run enabled click the crate (although this may seem a bit stupid on the first hand, it's actually the easiest way if you do not wish to study the guards paths) and since you're able to grab the Goutweed a few tiles before your player is actually located next to the it is a good idea. Alternatively, if you're finding it hard to figure out how to dodge the guards, you can click directly on "search goutweed" inside the storeroom, and each time the guards throw you out you will walk back in by yourself, without clicking search again. You will keep doing this until you finally get the goutweed. You will have to keep a lookout for health points and run energy but if you're high enough level you won't need to. Players that reach the goutweed crate must search it to get one piece of goutweed. Upon taking it, though, the sleeping guard will wake and toss his club at you, causing up to 60 damage. You will reappear outside the storeroom. The guard, strangely enough, does not confiscate the goutweed from you, and will go right back to his nap. NPCs *Guard Category:Dungeons